Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
Wagering game establishments collect data with player accounts to enhance the entertainment/experience provided to patrons of the wagering game establishments. The wagering game establishments attempt to use the collected data to tailor the entertainment/experience for each patron. Wagering game establishments make various offers (e.g., coupons) to patrons to enhance the entertainment/experience. Some establishments collect data about ultimate disposition of the offers.